


Give Me More than Fiction

by dandelionparasols



Series: KaiLu FanxIdol AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO Fluff, EXO Romance, Fluff, M/M, Romance, kaihan, kailu - Freeform, lukai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionparasols/pseuds/dandelionparasols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jongin is exposed as a fanfic-writing fanboy to the subject of his fan fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me More than Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is cross-posted from AFF. Also, there is a fanfic within the fanfic. ^_^ There's a sequel now too!

` _Lu Han teases Wu fan because a sudden warm sensation bleeds into his body from the point of contact with Wu Fan, even though the touch doesn't penetrate their clothes to their skin. It tingles, and he tries his best to ignore it in lieu of combing his hand through the younger's mop of blonde hair and fussing over him. "Are you okay? Your schedules haven't been too much, have they? Is your manager working you too hard? Because if he is, I'll call Jongdae to tell him off—"_ `

 

 

 

Lost in the pitter-patter of keys as he feverishly types his latest story, Jongin does not hear the bell chiming to indicate that someone has entered through the door. The coffee shop is empty anyway; Baekhyun can take care of the new customers when they come in.

 

 

 

` _"I'm fine, ge," Wu Fan cuts off rather weakly. But he doesn't look the part. Exhaustion is marring his features. The sigh that escapes his lips even sounds deadbeat._ `

 

 

 

Jongin tilts his head sideways, the pads of his fingers lightly skating on the black and white letters as he contemplates how to go about with the story. He does not want a lengthy one this time; god knows he’s still stumped at how to proceed with his other multi-chaptered stories. Trying to imagine how fanfic characters would react without straying far from their real life persona and also without compromising the narrative, can be slightly daunting a task. He can’t decide which he wants to accomplish more: cater to his inventive writing self and induce fluffy feelings in Krishan—Kris and Lu Han, by the way, his OTP—fans, or pay tribute to the idols he so adores he’s dedicating time to write stories ‘ _about_ ’ them.

 

It’s only when a melodious voice travels to his ears that he ceases his train of thought, albeit reluctantly.

 

“Hi, excuse me, but, do you work here?”

 

His jaw drops along with his heart to somewhere down the ends of his toes, because the new customer is  _Lu Han! EXO-M’s lead vocalist and lead dancer Lu Han is right inside the café, talking to him! HNNNG~_

 

Probably used to people being rendered speechless due to his celebrity presence, Lu Han only chuckles at Jongin’s reaction, especially since he thinks he looks cute. The latter wants to flail, but his limbs have been stupefied stiff, because— _are there stars wedged between Lu Han’s teeth why are they so shiny??? And that button nose!!!_

_And holy mollusks he’s just so cute like a deer!! A little deer! DEEREST LU HAN. OH MY GOD THE FAN FICTION~!!_

 

Jongin is still mum, which makes Lu Han think he might have mistaken the boy for a staff of the coffee shop, except the other is wearing an apron with the cafe's logo. Lu Han attempts to talk to him again. "Um... I'm really sorry for interrupting uh, what you were doing, but I'd really just like to buy hot coffee. It's freezing outside."

 

Now the one good thing about Baekhyun is that he's like some sort of superhero, arriving to save Jongin [from his fanboy self] in the nick of time.

 

"Excuse me, Mr. Would you like to order?"

 

Lu Han's gaze snaps to where the other barista is alternating between looking at the customer and at his co-worker's open mouth. He strides to the counter, but not without flashing Jongin a toothy smile first.

 

This time, Jongin remembers to shut his lips and swallow hard.

 

"Yeah, what's the best one you got?"

 

"Our best sellers are our peanut butter and hazelnut lattes; but perhaps you’d like to try one of our Christmas brews? I personally think peppermint chocolate is the most delicious, but it’s only so if Jongin’s the one to prepare it.”

 

Jongin’s ears perk up at the sound of his name, and also because, where did Baekhyun’s compliment come from? As far as Jongin is aware, the other never once praised  _any_  of the coffee Jongin has made.

 

“I’m sorry if he was a little busy to serve you earlier. He gets lost in his own little world whenever he’s writing fan fiction.”

 

Aaaand the one not-so-good thing about Baekhyun is that  _he does not stop talking!_

 

“Like right now, he’s probably writing about that idol Lu Han again.”

 

“Oh?” There is an amused curve up Lu Han’s lips, which is fascinatingly as wide as Jongin’s eyes now that he’s been exposed. Baekhyun notices neither reaction, though. He continues talking.

 

“Yeah, he’s such a fanboy. A huge one, actually. I mean, like, he’s got hundreds following his stories about Lu Han and that other boy in EXO-M, what’s his name? Wu Fan—Kris, yeah, I think that’s about right. Anyway, what would you like?”

 

“Hmmm,” Lu Han pretends to mull over. “I think I’ll have the peppermint chocolate, hot and to-go, please—if Jongin is up to making it, I guess,” he adds with a devious smirk.

 

“One hot peppermint chocolate coming right up.” Baekhyun punches the order cheerfully and thoughtlessly motions for Jongin to move his lazy butt and start brewing, not noting that the other has gone deathly pale.

 

As much as his cold feet want to flee, it’s probably not good for his employment record, and so Jongin floats towards the work area and proceeds to create his  _most delicious_ concoction _,_  all the while careful not to look in Lu Han’s direction. His brain-to-body-parts coordination isn’t working well to his liking, because his mind is actually telling him to murder Baekhyun right at this very second for his mouth that’s only getting bigger—or at least make him shut up because  _hello can’t you see you’re talking to THE Lu Han, himself??_

 

“You know you look a little familiar, have we met before?”

 

“Nope, but I’m a fan of Lu Han’s too. So maybe it’s Jongin who has seen me before. But I’ve never quite heard of these fan stories. Care to tell me about them?”

 

Even in his distracted state, Jongin picks up the growing amusement in Lu Han’s voice as Baekhyun regales him with every bit of detail he knows of Jongin’s fanboy activities and how he must be in love with Lu Han. He should’ve known that the moments he’d spent gushing over Lu Han in the vicinity of Baekhyun would one day come to bite him with sharp fangs.

 

It seems like Baekhyun has found leeway in exacting revenge, and he plans to exploit it until Jongin is reduced to shreds. Given, Baekhyun is not even aware of the vastness of his leverage now, because of all people to embarrass Jongin in front of, he had to choose Lu Han. Or the universe chose for him when Lu Han had walked into the coffee shop. Jongin rewinds in his head all the times he had talked of the idol to Baekhyun. Why hadn’t he shown his friend Lu Han’s picture ever?

 

When the aroma of cocoa-caffeine meshed with the subtle peppermint wafts through the air, Jongin wordlessly hands the coffee cup to Lu Han, flushing beet red under what he can feel as the latter’s scrutinizing gaze. He hopes now that the takes-the-cake, damn right, world-series, most mortifying  _era_  of his life, might end.

 

It doesn’t.

 

Lu Han seats himself by the table where Jongin’s laptop lay, to  _talk more about their shared interest in Lu Han, their beloved idol_ , as Baekhyun proceeds to the back of the store. An almost feral grin curves his lips this time when Jongin scrambles to rescue the last dregs of his pride by shielding his laptop from Lu Han’s maybe prying eyes.

 

“So, Krishan fan fiction, huh?”

 

In a manner even Lu Han didn’t think possible, Jongin’s face reddens even more. He flicks his gaze to Lu Han with somewhat sorry, puppy eyes that Lu Han wants to coo at him. “I’m s-sorry, they’re really just stories. But I’ll stop writing th-them from now on.”

 

“Actually,” Lu Han chuckles, “I’d like to read your stories one of these days. Your friend says you’re a really good writer. Except—“ he bites his lip, which makes Jongin feel faint, “maybe you could change one of the characters?”

 

The twist in the scenario draws confusion into Jongin’s features. He had expected a scolding from the idol for writing untruths about him and the other EXO-M members.

 

“Tell you what,” Lu Han continues, “I’d let you write about me more if you let me buy you dinner first, maybe tomorrow?” He stands and picks his coffee up to the sound of Jongin’s weak response of  _“Mmmfr?”_

 

“Great! I’ll pick you up here at eight.”

 

Before the bell chimes again to signal Lu Han’s exit, he says, making Jongin’s cheeks flame red once more he’s surprised they haven’t been reduced to ashes, “Oh, and in your new story, please write about Lu Han and Jongin. I think I kinda like that ship instead.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Just as Jongin starts to wrap his head around what had just happened, Baekhyun saunters towards him looking like he’s been given new ammunition. “So, did I hear right? You have a date with  _the_  Lu Han tomorrow, don’t you?”

 

“YOU KNEW WHO HE WAS???”

 

“’Course. Hard not to recognize the face plastered all over your locker’s interior, ain’t it?”

 

Jongin bangs his head on the table to the sound of Baekhyun cackling.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Didja see didjae see?? What Jongin was writing is actually a sneak peak into a one-shot I just started, which won't get posted until I'm done updating the other stories, I think. It's not a Krishan fanfic, though (sorry). It's still KaiLu. Please anticipate it, and the other stories as well. And please leave reviews. Give me some lovin', won't you?
> 
> Also, see original post here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1051675/1/give-me-more-than-fiction-fluff-romance-exo-lukai-kailu
> 
> Read short sequel! Here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7351315


End file.
